Guide
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-Shot. Kakashi miró la foto de su alumno. Y siempre que la veía sentía el que siempre estuviese tan perdido.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuese mío haría cosas más productivas que escribir fics.

El fic surgió mientras veía imágenes de Naruto, y al ver una en la que salían Kakashi y Sasuke pensé que debía hacer un fic de ellos dos.

Tras la breve introducción les dejo con el fic.

**Guide**

Kakashi miró la foto de su alumno. Y siempre que la veía sentía el que siempre estuviese tan perdido. Casi no podía ocultar la predilección que tenía por Sasuke, a quien idolatraba calladamente. Le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer aún, pero Kakashi no dudaba ni por un instante el que aquel chico llegase a ser un gran ninja. Y siempre añadía secretamente, que sería mucho mejor que su hermano. Y no importaba que ya no estuviese con ellos, él mantenía unas ciegas esperanzas en Sasuke.

No podía evitar lo que sentía por el chico, era algo superior a él que le había obligado a cuidarlo y mimarlo más de lo que debía. Por eso le había cogido a él, en vez de a Naruto, para entrenar a solas y mostrarle su ataque más potente. El Chidori. Y no se arrepentía de ello.

Pero ahora se había ido, abandonando a su equipo, que le quería y necesitaba por igual. Kakashi miró al cielo lluvioso.

- Estabas siempre tan perdido -susurró.

Y era cierto, tras aquella máscara de fría indiferencia, se escondía un niño atemorizado y perdido que buscaba su lugar en un mundo que sentía estaba destruido. Porque Sasuke nunca llegó a aceptar la noche de la masacre Uchiha.

Si tan sólo Danzo le hubiese permitido criarlo cuando era pequeño y no haberlo dejado abandonado a su suerte en un barrio fantasma. Ojalá hubiese insistido más, aún recordaba la culpabilidad brillar en los ojos del Hokage.

Pero no lo hizo, como la noche que Sasuke se fue. Debería haberlo previsto. Debería haberse quedado a su lado todo el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta de que él no era débil, como siempre se empeñaba en pensar.

- Y no eras débil Sasuke. Eras fuerte, y eso nunca lo pudiste comprender -dijo mirando fijamente la foto de su alumno más querido-. Te centraste sólo en ver tus defectos y te olvidaste de todas tus virtudes.

Aquellas virtudes que le hacían especial y querido por todos.

Kakashi se sentó en su cama y cogió la foto de su alumno. Tan serio y molesto como siempre. Y recordó con ternura aquel entrenamiento juntos. Sería siempre un buen recuerdo, porque en aquellos días

entrenó a un gran ninja. Y pudo conocerlo mejor y quererle más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y le concedió un deseo, anhelado calladamente por él.

Sí, hizo por él algo que no habría estado dispuesto a hacer por nadie más. Le enseñó su rostro y su sonrisa. Algo que sabía que carcomía al Uchiha por la curiosidad mal sana que le suscitaba. Fue un gesto banal y sencillo, pero que sabía alegraría al chico de ojos negros.

Y por él lo hizo, haciéndole prometer que era un secreto. Porque Kakashi siempre había querido compartir algo con su alumno, y esa fue una gran oportunidad. Y compartieron aquel tonto secreto sobre su rostro. Pero no le importó que fuese algo tan absurdo, porque al fin y al cabo lo compartía con él y le hizo un poco más feliz.

Dejó la foto en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Volverás algún día a los brazos de tu equipo? -se preguntó.

Kakashi deseaba que lo hiciese, sin embargo cada día que pasaba lo dudaba más, porque le sentía más y más lejos de su alcance.

Y deseó volver a los primeros días que eran el equipo 7. Porque aquellos habían sido los mejores días de la vida del desdichado chico tras la tragedia. Eran días en los que él llegaba tarde y Sakura suspiraba siempre por Sasuke, que la ignoraba para pelear con Naruto o entrenar. Y aquellos días también habían sido de los mejores en la vida de Kakashi, porque pudo acercarse al chico de penetrantes ojos negros, que intentaban esconder el odio y la pena que sentían.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras se maldecía el haberle dejado marchar. Porque Kakashi sabía que había sido culpa suya. Como profesor suyo que era, debería haberse quedado a su lado para evitarlo. Debería haber hablado con él y haberle prometido una fuerza superior a la soñada. Porque Kakashi confiaba en que podría haberlo hecho, sin importar el esfuerzo.

Pero no lo había hecho, y ya no merecía la pena seguir lamentándose como lo hacía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Porque había perdido a Sasuke aquella noche. Porque Sasuke ya no volvería y se perdería en aquel camino que creía debía recorrer solo y sin ayuda.

Fijó su mirada en la luna que brillaba intensamente.

- ¿Qué será de ti sin nadie que te guíe? -preguntó al aire antes de cerrar los ojos.

Y aquella noche volvió a soñar con él. Volvió a soñar que no se iba y se quedaba a su lado. Dejándole ser el guía que necesitaba en su camino de venganza, para que no siguiese perdido por su odio y su pena.

**Fin**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado. Yo creo que estoy contenta con el resultado, aunque tenía otra idea en mente totalmente diferente al empezar a escribirlo, pero finalmente surgió ésto, lo que debía sentir Kakashi ante la pérdida de su alumno más brillante.

Y bueno, ya para terminar sólo pido un review, sólo les llevará un momento y harán infinitamente feliz a una servidora ^-^


End file.
